Finding what is lost
by Lunarady
Summary: years later a love for a daughter has never left his soul and now he has a chance to take her back and make up for years to come
1. Chapter 1

Found what was missing

Chrysie: sequal ask before you read this. I don't own 07-ghost.

* * *

Chapter 1 A new body a new name

Ayanami the Chief of Staff for the Black Hawlks is a feared man by all who are alive and heard of his name. Today he was alone on a stroll because of a forced day off by a chairman. Mummbling swear words in all languges he made his way through the city surounding the military school. He knew he needed the day off but hated it at the same time. Thats when he stopped and saw a small child running. Her shoes where worn and her clothes worn as well. She was looking behind her small shoulder when she ran right into his leg falling backwards.

Girl: I'm so sorry!

She got up and looked over her shoulders for what had been chasing her. Ayanami saw that look in her eyes that look of scard and sadness. the memory came back of a small girl with a bright silver soul. She had the same color. He came back and felt something not right in the air. He pushed the child behind him. Two men came up sly grins on their faces showing they had evil entinions for the girl.

Girl: Please,sir. Don't let them hurt me or take me away.

She had tears in her eyes. He sighs and looks at the men who stiff apon feeling his glare. They turn around to see the girl clinging on to his uniform. They run away knowing the battle was lost and that they would be dead if they try to harm her now. He turned to her making her let go and asked.

Ayanami: Whats your name?

Girl: Tsuki.

He looked at her and was heading back to the fort when he said

Ayanami: fallow me Tsuki.

She fallowed with no complaint. She keep up with his long strides. Her face was calm and showed no emotion as he brought her into the military string hold before the fort that was his unit's. He took her abord and was greeted by maid and servents at his room. he pushed her forward a bit and sgave to order.

Ayanami: give her a bath wash her clothes and dress her.

She was taken away by the maids as he sat down at his desk and closed his eyes to rest in the darkness of the room. He sletp for hours when a maid woke him up.

Maid: She is dressed Ayanami-sama.

He woke and saw her in a dark purple dress her hair tied in a silk ribbion and her eyes looked gental. He nodded and put his cap back on and took her to the comand room. Where only 5 men waited, Hyuuga, Kuroyuri, Haruse, Katsurugi and Yukikaze. She hid behind his coat and looked shy. He almost smirked when she keep her little hand curled into fist on his coat. She peeked from behind his coat to see a black haired man with shades eating a lollypop bend down to meet her hiegth. She just went back to hiding.

Hyuuga: Cute she is shy.

Ayanami: Her name is Tsuki.

Kuroyuri glared at her from the comfort of Haruse's arms. He did'nt look of this girl. HAruse just blinked at the chibi who was hlding on to Ayanami. Some how Haruse knew this wasn't going to be good. Hyuuga made a mental note to ask ayanami why he brought her on board. but that could wait till night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 questions and bedtime

Chrysie: Agian I don't own 07-ghost

* * *

Ayanami left her in the comand room with the rest of the black hawlks. The small moon girl played with her finger not bothering to look up and face them as Ayanami went to go gather up some things. Kuroyuri continued to glare at her. She was about his higth and completly adorable. He hated it she was the favorit of his unit cheif.

Ayanami: Be nice to Tsuki.

Kuroyuri watched as Ayanami walked away agian after giving Tsuki a glass of water. When she heard the sounds of Kuroyuri's growling she tried to make herself look as small as possible. She didn't want to see the glare from the pink haired boy.

Meanwhile

Ayanami was looking for some blankets for Tsuki in a cubord. When Hyuuga entered Ayanami placed them on the chouch in his room.

Hyuuga: Hey Aya-tan.

Ayanami: Hm?

Hyuuga: Why did you bring Tsuki with you to the fort?

Ayanami: You wouldn't belive me if i told you.

Hyuuga: Try me Verloren.

Ayanami smirked at his old name and turned to face his LT.

Ayanami: You want to know about my past with her don't you?

Hyuuga: Yup~

Ayanami: Sit down somewhere.

Hyuuga sat at Ayanami's chair at the desk.

Ayanami: Long ago when i was still his favorit creation I was watching over the forest where people came to die. When I was watching over the forest i saw a little girl running and hiding. Soon i grew attached to her and i took her in as my own child. Eve did as well. We looked like a happy family. The day Eve died we ran to look for her. Those ghost killed her while she refused to run.

Hyuuga knew Ayanami no longer had to say anything. Hyuuga contected the picture. Yumi was back in the form of Tsuki.

Ayanami: You know what I mean don't you.

Hyuuga: Yes Aya-tan.

Hyuuga smiled and put a lollypop in his mouth.

Hyuuga: I'll gaurd her when you aren't around.

Ayanami nodded and made his way to find a pillow for Tsuki as Hyuuga exited to take care and watch Tsuki for his king.

He reached the room and sat down by her and patted her head she had no clue on how to react to Hyuuga's act of kindness. Hyuuga began to doodle in his book while kuroyuri continued to glare. She wanted Ayanami to come back to the room and take her out and place her some where safe. Luck for her Ayanami entered the room.

Ayanami: Lets go Tsuki.

Hyuuga picked her up and placed her on the foor before she ran right for Ayanami. He disapiered with her and kuroyuri finaly went to sleep.

Ayanami took her to the room and she ran to the bathroom to put on the pjs that Ayanami gave to her. She came out in the purple nightgown for a child her size. She looked adorable like a little doll.

Ayanami: Come here.

She walked over and was shocked whe Ayanami picked her up. she almost laughed and giggled. She did a bit and Ayanami was happy inside to hear that laughter.

Ayanami: Lets get you to your temporary bed.

He walked her down the hall and entered his room and put her in the makeshift bed on the couch. Se=he layed down right away and Ayanami put the covers over her.

Ayanami: Good night.

Tsuki: Goodnight.

He turned off the lights and dressed for sleep.

Later that night

Ayanami heard a samll wimper and sat up to see Tsuki sitting on the couch crying a silent as she could. He got up and walked over to her with grace and silence. He sat down by her and he swore he had never been so gental or kind since he was a child. Tsuki's tears flowed down her face. He picked her up out instinct. She could feel herself being craddled to his chest. She clung on and fell asleep that way saftly in a parent like embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Morning wake up call

Chrysie: Like the last time i dont

Ayanami was late for work and he began to worry Hyuuga. The man had never been late for work or skip it with ou notifying a chairman or one of them. Something was up and Hyuuga was going to check on him even though it might mean death. When he tiptoed in to the room of the death god he saw no one in the bed but the covers where messed up. He blinked a few times trying to peace this together. Thats when he heard it a yawn fro Ayanami signaling that he just woke up.

Hyuuga: Aya-Tan?

Hyuuga peeked and saw that his friend was half awake and Tsuki cluched on to him asleep wearing the most adorable night gown that matched Ayanami's eyes. He began to quietly laugh at the scean before him, it was so rare you could see Ayanami in this state. He though how cuddy for once Ayanami was cuddly one could say looking at him. But something hit him square on the head and he looked up to see Ayanami's boot steping on his head.

Hyuuga: Uh... Ow! Good morning Ayan-tan!

Ayanami: What are you doing in my room?

Hyuuga: Ow! Your late for work! OWWWW! That HURTS!!!

Tsuki: Mhhhh?

Ayanami's boot left the mans head and turned his attintion to Tsuki who just woke up from her sleep.

Tsuki: Huh?

Ayanami: Good morning.

Hyuuga stood up with a head ach and the candy loving killer swears there is a boot mark on his head where it got stomped on. Tsuki's hair was messy and she looked sleepy as she rubbed at her eyes trying to wake up fully from the long hours of sleep.

Tsuki: Morning?

Hyuuga: Yup~

She ran and hid behind Ayanami once the candy loving Hyuuga spoke this made Ayanami amused at how she reacted to Hyuuga. She was scared of the man that loved sweets. Ayanami sent her off to get dressed and Hyuuga left before he would be hit agian by the evil man. Tsuki came out dressed in a pretty green dress that made her eyes stand out. Ayanami got dressed before the young brunett came out. She didnt fallow him to the office so once he entered he looked at Yukikaze and spoke.

Ayanami: Yukikaze...

He saulted and repiled with the usaual 'Yes! Ayanami-sama!'. The older male sighed and was tired even with a few long hours of sleep.

Ayanami: Go keep a eye on Tsuki since she is to shy to come in the office.

Yukikaze nodded and went to go care for the child. The day would drag on slow before ayanami would relax with a hold bath.


End file.
